nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:13621
Welcome Hi, welcome to NWN2Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Candlekeep page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, much obliged. Karl "13621" Mjolnir 03:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) TOC Limit Hello and welcome, 13621. It is good this wiki finally has an active admin (I actually thought of applying at one point...). And.. I'd already like to formulate a request, if you don't mind. :D It's a while now that I've suggested to add TOC Limit to Common.css, as I described in its Talk Page. Could you take a look? Thanks and kind regards, GFallen (talk) 16:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I have no idea how to implement a TOC limit other than deleting section headers, which anyone can do. And, after taking a look, there isn't a TOC at the moment, so I'm a little confused. Not trying to blow you off, just genuinely confused. 13621 (talk) 22:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I've taken a look, and it seems that besides adding the lines to Common.css, you need to make a Template:TOC_limit, and add a reference to it in the relevant article. (1), (2). The idea comes from the NWN1 Wiki, which also implemented it. (3), (4). GFallen (talk) 13:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Right, I'll take a look, though now that you have admin powers you can also tackle it. Although, word of warning, a fair bit of regular wikipedia coding doesn't transfer over well. Tried with my other wiki. Anyway, I'll see what I can do s soon as I can. 13621 (talk) 13:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::From what I can see, the coding described in the wikipedia, and the one used in the NWN1 Wiki is pretty much identical - I'm thinking copy/paste from latter. I'll give it a go, just letting you know before making changes like editing the Common.css. GFallen (talk) 14:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Right, thanks for the headsup. I'll do what I can to support it! Anything to clean up this wiki. 13621 (talk) 14:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Some nasty pages Hello. Can you please delete this page and change the page name for this page? Sorry for bad English. '' 21:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC)'' :It's quite alright, my day job has me dealing with foreign exchange students, so no worries. Deleted the Half-Drow one, and the other is actually one I'm thinking of deleting. I don't, personally, see much point for a lot of these 'character build pages, but... if people want 'em. 13621 (talk) 22:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC)